Love-Shots
by loafbread
Summary: A series of One-shots about Rai's love life. (Rai's from Code Geass: Lost Colors)
1. Chapter 1

A/N- series of One-shots, I was inspired by the picture. XD some crack pairing, I was just bored and then I wrote this crap, the internet was cut off due to some stupid typhoon, don't like random pairing/s? then GET OUT. And oh, Rai would be a normal student here. I wanted to try some things. note this crap, on every update, the cover or photo will be updated also, based on the pairing.

**At the Intersection of Yesterday and Tomorrow **

It was a normal day for the Student Council for their President who treats them like slaves.

And it was a normal day for Shirley Fennette because she'll see the love of her life, _Lelouch Lamperouge_

Rai groaned since once again, as Shirley's seatmate, she'll drag him all through the hallway to distract Kallen and let her have her talk with Lelouch.

Well, Kallen likes Rai, but Shirley thinks that she likes Lelouch and Lelouch is trying to ask Kallen out anytime soon.

Little did they know (Rai and Shirley) that Kallen and Lelouch are on a rebellion, but of course, Lelouch would dress up as Zero. And Kallen as the devicer of the Guren.

Rai lazily walked as Shirley keeps talking about her plans with Lelouch when she's married.

Rai, without any memories wanted to find and unlock his memories, not to be a bridge of someone like an impossible couple.

Rai claims that he likes Kallen, in order for Shirley's plan on getting Lelouch would make any achievements but then again, she failed.

Shirley sat on the bench and she pushed Rai to sit down.

"All of my plans failed!" Shirley protested

"I have to go Shirley; I need to recover my memories as soon as possible." Rai said.

"Hey, you can't recover your memories all by yourself! How about I'll help you?" Shirley smiled

Rai groaned and thought, _Okay, that's it, I'll use my Geass on her._

Shirley stood up and grabbed Rai's hand.

"What do you want?" Rai asked in annoyance.

"You want to recover your memories right? I'll tour you around the town, and maybe. Just maybe, we'll find a way to recover you memories."

"And what if this plan of yours failed AGAIN?" Rai raised an eyebrow

"Nonsense! My plans **never **fail!"

"What did you say again?" Rai raised an eyebrow and smirked

"Oh forget it! Let's go!" Shirley grabbed Rai's hand and they got out of the school.

As the pair was walking in the settlement, Shirley couldn't help but ask.

"Oy, Rai…. Are you sure that your memories are lost?"

"I am sure that my memories are lost, because if not, I shouldn't be here." Rai said.

"So, what should we do then for your memories to return?" Shirley asked.

"I do not know."

Shirley sighed and they say on the bench.

"Kallen volunteered to be my guide, there's no need for you to force yourself, and why are you doing this anyway?" Rai asked.

"I just want to spend time with you that's all, It's because you've helped me, even though most of my plans are failures, you're still there for me." Shirley blushed.

_Because you are forcing me to._

"Oh, I see." Rai said.

"Rai, do you like me?" Shirley's eyes widened as she asked Rai.

Rai chuckled and said "Of course not, how could I like someone like you?"

Shirley frowned and said "Well I'm expecting for a no but not that kind of reason."

"It's time for you to stop assuming Shirley."

Shirley sighed and said "Yeah, I've been a fool for chasing Lelouch."

_Yeah you are. You're an idiot for being blind and oblivious._

"Do you think there are some guys that would like someone like me?"

_Yes there are, you're such an idiot, there are some guys who are aiming for you, especially me._

"Do you think someone will—"

"Can it Shirley." Rai said.

Shirley's eyes widened and said "What do you-"

"I'm so tired of this! I AM HERE TO SEARCH FOR MY MEMORIES BUT YOU'RE SUCH A HUGE OBSTACLE, YOU'RE FORCING ME TO HELP YOU WITH LELOUCH, BUT YOU KEEP FAILING AND FAILING! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU'RE ALWAYS FAILING?! IT'S BECAUSE EVEN GOD DOESN'T WANT YOU TO BE WITH LELOUCH, _I WOULD BET THIS SHIRLEY, THAT YOU WILL DIE BECAUSE OF YOUR LOVE FOR THAT ALOOF LELOUCH! _I'M DONE HERE! IF YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME, DO IT STRAIGHT TO THE POINT AND MAKE SURE IT'S ALL ABOUT MY MEMORIES!" Rai yelled to Shirley and he stormed off.

Leaving poor old Shirley, mouth wide open and crying.

But Milly, along with Rivalz who were spying the two, came to console Shirley.

"Shirley?" Milly sat down next to Shirley and held her shoulders

"What did I do wrong? I'm not helping him? I didn't realize, Rai….. I abused the amnesiac Rai… I'm a bad friend." Shirley stuttered as tears were falling down from her eyes.

"Oy Shirley." Rivalz said, as he patted Shirley's back.

"Do you want me to help you with Rai?" Milly asked.

"I'm not interested in him, he's just a friend."

"Are you sure?" Milly asked.

"I- I'm not. But -"

"You like Rai, admit it, it's not bad." Rivalz said.

Milly pulled Shirley for a hug.

"I am in love with seatmate, I''m in love with Rai, and I'm only using Lelouch to spend more time with Rai."

"Yes, yes yes, that's true." Rivalz smirked.

"What should I do about this Milly?"

"You should tell him your feelings." Milly smiled.

**Day after tomorrow, 7 PM**

A huge explosion was heard outside the Academy, Milly and the others are inside their club room.

"All of you should go." Nunnally said.

"No, we won't be leaving you." Rivalz said.

"It will be okay, trust me." Nunnally said, giving them a reassuring smile.

"No, Nunnally, as Rivalz said, we won't be leaving you. We promised Lelouch." Rai said.

Nunnally nodded. Shirley sat on her usual seat along with the others, while Rai dragged his seat next to the window.

Milly nudges Shirley and whispered to her "It's time."

"No, after this." Shirley said.

Then suddenly. The Black Knights appeared.

"Leave this room immediately!" A red haired man said.

Rivalz stepped out and said "We won't be leaving this place! This is our territory!"

Milly grabbed Rivalz but Rivalz insisted saying "Just for this time, just let me be the cool one."

"You're not leaving?" The red haired man pointed the gun at Rivalz, he was about to shoot him when Zero and the others interrupted him.

"Stop it Tamaki! If you don't want to get hurt, then follow Zero! It's me Kallen!" The red haired girl, removed her shades and it showed Kallen.

Rai stood up from his seat and said "This is nonsense, what's the use of fighting when you're already losing?"

Kallen gritted her teeth and said "And who are you to say that? You're just an amnesiac man who depends on the others!"

"Kallen stop this! We will be using this place as our head quarters, and rest assured we will not hurt any of the students." Zero said.

Milly nodded and Zero and the others left the room.

Rai sat back and stared at the ceiling.

_If I came here, without any memories, then where would I keep it? What am I thinking?! If I came here without any traces of my past, and only Rai….. Kallen said that there's a part of me being a Japanese, and Lelouch said that I could be a Britannian, I guess… I'm half-Japanese, and Half-Britannian, then who should I be then? Rai… what's up with the letter H that keeps coming back in mind… H…_

Rai stood up and went to the computer.

"What are you doing there Rai?" Rivalz asked.

Rai didn't respond.

_If this letter H is something…._

Rai typed the last names that were staring from letter H, and piles of last names were piling up.

_If I can see or read my last time, my mind could remember i…_

Rai started from Hagono until he stopped to Hodges.

_Hodges… Hodges…..That's it! HODGES!_

Rai stood up and smiled.

"I—I remembered my last name." Rai declared, everyone gasped and went to the computer.

"Your last name is Hodges? Then who exactly are you?" Milly asked.

Rai nodded and searched Rai Hodges.

But no results.

"Damn, this is going out of nowhere." Rivalz said.

"Then I guess, I shall die with this bittersweet last name of mine." Rai smiled.

"Everyone, you should go." Nunnally said.

Rai nodded and said "You should all go, I'll stay here with Nunnally."

"Bu-" Shirley stuttered.

"You should get help, now go." Rai said.

All of them went out leaving Rai and Nunnally behind.

Minutes later, a young kid with a long blonde hair appeared.

"Who are you?" Nunnally asked, Rai who fell asleep woke up and saw the person.

The kid smirked at him and said "So, you're here huh?"

"Who are you?" Rai asked.

"I was the one who took your past…. No, I was the one who gave you that power."

_What power? He must be-_

Rai was cut off with his thoughts, when the man pointed a gun at him and shoots him.

Rai fell on the ground; blood was coming out from his body.

Everything went blurry, he tried to stand up, he successfully stood up but was using the chair for support, then he saw Shirley went inside.

"Ra—RAI!" Shirley went to Rai, Rai fell making Shirley fell to the ground with her knees, Rai's head was on Shirley's lap.

"Shirley, before I die…." Rai closed his right eye.

"No, Rai… don't say that thing. Dying in the club room is not allowed! It's one of-"

"Shirley… I want you to." Rai stuttered, Shirley who was crying, shushed Rai.

"Rai please, I want to grow old with you… I love you Rai… stop this."

"My memories had returned, I wish I could spend some more time with you, but I couldn't….. now that my death is near…and I don't want you to live in sorrow Shirley."

"Rai… stop.. you should wait for-"

"No, Shirley…" Rai coughed blood, Shirley grasped and cried harder, Rai opened his right eye and he activated his Geass.

"What happened to your-"

"**I command you to forget about me, and love Lelouch just like the way that you loved me."**

Shirley fought back, but in the matter of seconds, she lost her consciousness…

The next thing that she could remember was being in an empty clubroom, a clean clubroom, and everyone was being evacuated.

**YEARS LATER**

Shirley fell in love with Lelouch, and Milly and the others were confused on why in the Earth she can't remember Rai.

* * *

**A/N- you hate the ending? LOL I hate it too. don't worry. next will be the RaiXKallen retaliation, I wouldn't mind your reviews, as long as it doesn't concern my personal life or my views of writing. and oh, I'm a sarcastic person btw. and don't mind the errors, engrish is not my language, I'm just considering it as my second language.. thanks.**


	2. RaiXKallen

**A/N- yo! I'm back again! So here's my Kallen X Rai fic.. The Kallen and Rai fics here in this site are sooooo small. I mean, you know what I mean. I ship the two of them like realllllllly hard. Y'know. So, I'll start… and oh, Rai will be a normal student here, wait. I changed my mind. He'll be a Britannian soldier. No actions, just pure romance. meh**

**True Love's Kiss**

Rai groaned as he heard Milly talking about a new activity.

"What's the problem Rai? Don't worry; it'll help you recover your memories." Milly smirked and Rai leaned back to his chair and listened to Milly.

"So, I've read this thing.." Milly picked up a book.

"Sleeping beauty? Really Milly? Really?" Lelouch said.

"What's the problem with this? You know true love's kiss." Milly smirked.

_Oh no, don't tell me that-_

"This activity will be called as "True Love's Kiss, for Rai Hodges!" Milly said

Rai sighed and said "I'm not going to participate; I mean sorry to say this but this is ridiculous, I mean I'm not cursed or something." Rai looked to Lelouch for support but Lelouch smirked

"This may sound stupid, but sometimes, I really like your ideas, I'm into this. I'll help." Lelouch said

"Yeah! Me too!" Rivalz raised his hand

"Count me in." Shirley said.

"Me—me t-o-o." Nina stuttered

Rai slammed his hands on the table and said "I'm not going to kiss some random girls. No."

"Who says you're going to kiss some random girls?" Milly said as she smirked.

They were cut off when Kallen came in.

"What did I miss?" She said weakly.

Rai sighed and sat back down; Shirley patted his back saying "I'll bet Kallen."

"We're just going to have an activity… be sure to participate alright?" Milly grinned

"I'll try."

"So, as I said, you're not going to kiss some random girls."

"How can they qualify?" Lelouch asked

"First is, they're going to have a written examination about Rai, then a racing game, knightmare stimulation battle, then they'll be fighting Suzaku, and of course, the long awaited kiss of Rai."

"Wait, what do you mean by Knightmare stimulation? I mean, not all of the girls can do that…" Rai said

Kallen nodded and said "Rai has a point, and a fight with Suzaku? Isn't it… unlawful?"

"This is going out of our league, I'll make the obstacles then, let's remove the knightmare stimulation-"

"No, please don't remove the knightmare stimulation, remove the fight with Suzaku." Rai said

"Oh, so you want a girl who knows how to fight eh?" Milly smirked as she nudged Kallen.

Kallen raised an eyebrow and said "There's no way that I'll participate."

"Come on! Me and Nina are participating too!" Milly said.

Lelouch took his laptop and said "I'll have to excuse myself; I'll go make the questions for the examination."

Suzaku stood up and took Arthur "Me too, I'll go ask Sir Lloyd if I can borrow the stimulators."

Milly grabbed Rivalz and Nina saying "We need to go too, we have some business."

The three of them went out leaving Shirley, Rai and Kallen.

"Well this is awkward… I'll have to go too." Shirley said as she winked at Kallen.

Kallen blushed and took a glance at Rai.

Rai sat back; he was focused on reading a book entitled as **"Japan, before and after"**

Kallen raised an eyebrow and she put her hands on her lap, then she said "What an interesting book you're reading."

Rai looked at Kallen and smiled "You think so? Thanks. I'm quite interested about Japan."

"You are?" Kallen said with enthusiasm, Rai stared to her with shock and Kallen blushed.

"Yes, because of their struggles. The Black Knights are quite intriguing."

"How can you say so?"

"Well, Zero is a man of miracles, but I do not believe in Miracles, and why are you so interested about this subject?" Rai asked.

Kallen became flustered and said "Nothing… "

"I really admire the pilot of that red knightmare."

Kallen blushed and stood up "Got to go."

"Wait.. so you're going to leave me with this pile of paper works?!" Rai said

"Yeah…. " Kallen said and she went out

_Why do you have to be so mean?_

* * *

Rai finished the paper works, and wanted to have some walk

He went out with his Ashford Uniform

_This place seems so familiar… Why is it that I can't remember anything? Who am I? Who really am I?_

Rai sat on a bench, he saw a hotdog vendor being beaten up by some Ashford Students

Rai stood up and went to the hotdog stand

"Stop this." Rai said as he walked over to the three Ashford Students

"Look who's here, the Illusionary Adonis!"

"Hah. Acting like the good guy."

"Stop pretending and show your real self! You took Kallen from us!" The other man said.

Rai's eyes widened and thought; _Kallen? I took Kallen? They're the fan boys of Kallen I remember now!_

The other student punched him but he failed, Rai took the man's fist and kicked him in the stomach, the other man smashed him in the back with a stick, the attack succeeded and Rai fell down, the other man kicked him but he failed, he grabbed his feet and threw it at the man who smashed Rai with a stick, Rai stood up and gave a roundhouse kick to the other man, and punched the one who smashed Rai with a stick. The first man whom Rai punched stood up and Rai activated his geass, he whispered to the man saying "Get the hell out of here, go with these idiots, and never come back."

The man nodded and grabbed his friends.

Rai helped the hotdog vendor up and the vendor thanked him, offering him free hotdogs.

"It's alright mister." Rai smiled

"Thank you very much young man."

Rai smiled and waved good bye, he went to the Ghetto.. And there, he was shocked by his view.

People are suffering, begging for food and blood sheds are everywhere.

Rai shook his head and thought _this is-_

Rai was cut off with his thoughts when he saw a red haired man with a Black Knights uniform.

"What are you doing here? Are you here to laugh at us huh?" The man said

"I'm just lost… I don't have anything against Japanese people."

"Tch. You keep bragging about your race!" The man said.

"Tamaki stop!" A red haired girl said from behind.

"What?! Do you know this guy Kallen?!" The guy named Tamaki said.

_Kallen?_

Rai's eyes widened and smirked

Kallen pushed Tamaki and went out, but Rai followed them

Kallen stopped and said "What do you want? Do you plan on telling everyone?!"

"No… I want to talk to you Kallen." Rai said.

"I'm out of here." Tamaki said, and then he went out.

"Follow me." Kallen said, the both of them arrived at Shinjuku.

Rai sat on a pair of rocks while Kallen stood up.

"You're a black knight.. I can't believe it." Rai said

Kallen didn't respond.

"I want you to participate in the Activity."

Kallen eyes widened and said "Why in the hell should I do that?!"

"Don't make me answer."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"If you won't then I'll rape you."

"WHAT?!" Kallen blushed; Rai chuckled and said "I'm dead serious."

"You're bluffing."

"Give it a try." Rai said

"Why should I join that stupid festival anyway?!" Kallen said

"If you want to keep your secret, then join.. If you don't want to join.. Then the secret's out." Rai smirked.

"Why are you doing this?" Kallen asked.

"My suspicions are all correct, and I would love to see you fight." Rai said

"So, this is how the system works huh?" Kallen said

"Say, to make this fair… if you will win, I'll give up everything, and I'll follow you." Rai smiled

"Are you an idiot?! You're a memory-less guy, and a britannian soldier!"

"Well, what's wrong with that? At least I'm with my True Love."

Kallen blushed and said "I'll join this stupid activity because I want to keep my identity, not because of what you said!"

"Well, how bad… but, I'm doing that."

"Doing what?"

"You know…. Following you, and living with you."'

"Stop flirting with me!" Kallen yelled.

"I'm not.. Well, a little bit. So, I'll be off then." Rai stood up and kissed Kallen's cheek

"What was that for?!" Kallen yelled as Rai ran off after the kiss.

_What an idiot. Threatens me with rape, and then ran off after a kiss on the cheek._

* * *

Milly slammed the papers and said "These are the ladies who wanted to join the activity!"

Rai's eyes widened and said "This many?"

"What to expect? WE ARE TALKING ABOUT THE ILLUSIONARY ADONIS! AND HIS MEMORIES!" Rivalz exclaimed

"President! The Knightmare Stimulator are here, the knightmares that will be used will be only the Glasgow" Suzaku said

"It's alright." Milly smiled.

"The questions are all done." Lelouch said.

"So, overall how many questions did you make?"

"Hmmm.. only a thousand, and I hope that they'll answer it by an hour."

Milly smirked and said "Can you answer it Kallen?"

Kallen rolled her eyes and glared to Rai, Rai smiled at Kallen and said "Yeah… don't worry Kallen, win or not, you're always my ever true lo—"

Rai was cut off when Kallen threw a book on Rai's face, Rai chuckled and said "What kind of true love are you?!" All of them laughed and in a minute or so.. the activity will start.

* * *

"Okay so, here are the obstacles! The first one is the thousand questions of death! You're going to answer some questions about Rai! And the next one will be the racing game, you'll have to run and find the hidden stimulators, and you're going to fight! So you should prepare your knightmare skills! The last one will be about finding out who's Rai true love is.. by kissing him!" MIlly said over the speakers.

All of the finalists squealed and squirmed by Milly's last sentence, among the girls is Kallen.

_I'm only doing this for my secret… not to kiss that idiot. _

"And ladies, you better watch out, because Kallen Stadtfelt is joining!" Rivalz said.

Kallen blushed and she twitched her eyes as all of the girls were staring at her.

"No way."

"Don't worry, she's weak and frail. She can't win."

Kallen rolled her eyes.

_I'm going to prove who the real boss here is._

Kallen smirked.

"Now, let's start! Ready.-

Kallen sighed

"Set"

Kallen groaned

"go!"

Kallen ran.

* * *

Kallen sat on of the chairs and looked at the Paper.

**Questioning Rai Hodges**

**Prepared By: Lelouch Lamperouge**

**First Question**

**When and where did the President found Rai?**

Kallen sighed and answered the questions without an ease, but she stopped at a certain question

**Who really is Rai Hodges?**

She smiled and answered; _Rai Hodges? An idiot who doesn't have any memories, but he doesn't depend on the others, he's a hardworking guy, he knows how to fight, and well… he showed me the real world.. _

Kallen blushed and furrowed her eyebrows.

_I need to erase this!_

"And time's up!" Lelouch said.

Lelouch grabbed Kallen's paper and said "You're the first one to finish this… now go and find the stimulator.

Kallen nodded and walked, she went to the gardens, to the courtyard, but there was no stimulator… not until she remembered Rai saying "_The Library is where you can find something that you're searching for."_

Kallen ran towards the library, and then she looked at the pile of books.

_The books are the switches… If I could find a certain book.. wait, the book that Rai read yesterday! _

Kallen ran to the non-fiction section and found the book, **Japan, before and after.**

She took the book and a door opened, she went inside and found the stimulator.

She sat and turned on the stimulator, revealing her enemy, _Suzaku Kururugi_.

"So, I'll explain how this works." Suzaku said over the speaker.

"Shut up and let's fight already." Kallen said.

"Kallen... wait. KALLEN!" Suzaku said with a shocked expression.

Kallen didn't respond and she started the knightmare.

They'll be having a one on one using the Glasgows.

"Mine's the black one and yours will be the gray one." Suzaku said.

The gray one started firing it's harkens at the black one's chest, the black one dodged it using harkens.

Kallen backed down and started firing its Assault rifle, Suzaku dodged it but the left arm was damaged, Kallen used this opportunity to attack Suzaku by her gray knightmare's harken and she succeeded, Suzaku lost the battle that easy.

"You win. Good luck with Rai!" Suzaku said.

"You're underestimating me." Kallen said.

* * *

Kallen headed out and found Rai resting on one of the gardens, he laid down on a bed full of origami.

Kallen went to Rai, she sat next to his laying body and said "I'm only doing this for-, oy wake up!" Kallen yelled.

Rai didn't respond.

Lelouch who was in a corner smirked and deactivated his geass.

Kallen slapped Rai's sleeping face, but no response.

Kallen called out for help and Milly and the others went.

"What's wrong?" Milly asked.

"He's not waking up." Kallen said.

"Did you kiss him already?" Rivalz asked, Kallen blushed and said "What? No! I should not do that!"

"Oh no! Is the curse true?!" Nina said as she hid on Milly's back.

"But he's not waking up, should I kiss him?" Milly smirked.

Lelouch stopped Milly and said "Suzaku should do it."

"Why should I do that?!" Suzaku said.

Lelouch winked at Suzaku and Suzaku nodded

_I get what he means, Rai doesn't want any kisses from a boy, so If I put my lips an inch away from his lips, he'll wake up._

Suzaku leaned closer, and closer until their lips were inches apart, but from nowhere, a bug appeared on Shirley's nose, she pushed Rivalz by shocked and Rivalz fell on Suzaku's back… Making Suzaku's face fall on Rai… and by that… they kissed.

Suzaku blushed and pulled out.

But no response from Rai, Rai was still sleeping.

"So this is creeping me out." Rivalz said, Milly nodded and said "What happened to Rai?"

"Rai is a man of his words." Lelouch said, Milly nodded and kissed Rai, but nothing happened, the same event followed on Shirley, Nina.

"Can I try too?" Nunnally asked, Lelouch's face became mad and said "NO, YOU CANNOT DO THAT. AS YOU'RE OLDER BROTHER. NO. YOU CANNOT!"

Nunnally frowned and then Kallen sighed.

"It's my turn I guess." Kallen stood up and kissed Rai, but nothing happened.

Kallen sat up and frowned "It's not me."

Lelouch's eyes widened.

But when Kallen was about to stand up, she was stopped by Rai, Rai grabbed her by the collar and kissed her once again.

Rai let go, and Kallen did the unexpected.

Kallen slapped him.

Milly and the others gasped.

Rai smiled and said "Guess what?"

Kallen who was fighting her tears said "What?!"

"You're my true love."

"So how are your memories?" Lelouch asked.

"They're- they're not back..." Rai said.

Milly smiled and said "With a memory or not, as long as you're with your true love, you can live with that!"

"That doesn't make any sense." Kallen said.

"I know right!"

- before Rai fell asleep—

_"Lelouch? What are you doing here?" Rai asked._

_"I'm only here to order you."_

_Lelouch activated his geass and said "You'll be sleeping, but you will wake up when Kallen kisses you."_

* * *

C.C who was sitting on a nearby tree thought, _If Lelouch commanded Rai to wake up by Kallen's kiss, so it means, Rai's true love is not Kallen, because Lelouch said that he would wake up if he was being kissed by Kallen, so who's his real and true love?_

C.C smirked and glanced at Nunnally..

**A/N- Okay so whoa. I'm planning to make another RaiXKallen but I'll be basing it on the Blue Moon Route, so the next one would be NunnallyXRai, or RaiXCC. ] you decide. **** forgive me for the errors. **


End file.
